Counseling Confessions
by Tink2
Summary: When a marriage is on the rocks, a couple seeks counseling bringing up the memories of the past and the problems of the present...Chapter 7 is FINALLY up!
1. First Meeting

_**Author's Notes –** New fic! I have no clue where the inspiration for this one came from but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope to get the next chapter of this out soon…but not before I work on a couple other fics. _

_A couple things you should know about this fic. This takes place after Adam and Amy have been together for the last few years, married for most of them. Problems have arisen and they are now in marriage counseling. That's where the fic is starting…and the rest of it will be going back and forth between their counseling sessions and memories of their relationship. Think of the beginning of **Mr. and Mrs. Smith** or** The Story of Us** as far as how this fic is going to work. _

_That's all I can think to say for now. But if you like what you read, please, review. I thrive on feedback and I'd really like to know what you'd all think_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…I own the doctor, that's it._

* * *

**First Meeting**

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Copeland, my name is Doctor Stevens," a tall man with graying hair and glasses said as he entered the room and sat at the chair opposite Adam and Amy. He turned to a fresh piece of paper on his notepad and removed the cap from his pen as he begun to speak again. "What do you say we start with each of you telling me why you're here?"

"I think…"

"We're here…" they started in unison.

"Go on," Adam said motioning for her to continue as his wife shot a slight glare his way.

"Thank you. We're here so we can discuss some of the issues in our marriage objectively with an unbiased party to help us identify some of our deeper problems and find resolutions for them," Amy said formally as Adam rolled his eyes.

"And why do you think you're here," Dr. Stevens asked turning to Adam who just shrugged.

"What she said." Amy shook her head and sighed at her husband's answer as the doctor made notes.

"Now Adam, you have to have your own opinion on why you two are here." The doctor put his pen down and looked at the blonde man in front of him. "So why do you think you two need counseling? Tell us honestly, no one's here to judge."

"That's what you think," he muttered under his breath ignoring the annoyed look his wife was giving him.

"What was that," the doctor asked noting the couple's actions.

"Nothing," Adam lied giving the doctor a fake smile. He'd gotten really use to those lately. "Honestly doc, I don't know why we're here. Don't get me wrong, we have our problems, but what married couple doesn't? I just don't think talking about our personal problems with some shrink is going to do anything to help."

"Right, but blonde bimbos you'll discuss our personal problems with," Amy said bitterly.

"For the millionth time Amy, Maria is just a friend and co-worker," Adam said groaning in frustration.

"Keep saying that, maybe you'll believe it," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Dr. Stevens interjected. "There will be plenty of time to discuss that later. And Adam, those are perfectly normal feelings about therapy, but I hope after a few sessions you'll feel differently."

"Hey, I'll play along, but I'm just here because she's making me," Adam said pointing to Amy.

"Real mature Adam."

"Alright, let's begin shall we?" Dr. Stevens pushed his glasses up slightly on his nose and picked up his pen and notepad once again. "How did you two meet?"

"At work…"

"Mutual friends…" they both started, once again at the same time. This time it was Amy who let Adam continue.

"We met at work, through mutual friends," he began, smiling slightly at his wife. "She got a job with the company I was already with where some old friends of hers worked. They introduced us seven years ago."

"It was eight," Amy corrected.

"What?"

"Eight," she repeated, "the introduced us eight years ago."

"Right, seven or eight years ago…"

* * *

_Seven or eight years ago_

"Adam, Jay!" A voice called from behind the two friends as they fought over the last grape soda in the catering area. The two turned around to see their friend, Matt Hardy and his younger brother Jeff, along with the most voluptuous figure Adam had ever seen.

"Matt, Jeff," Jay greeted with a smile as he plucked the soda from the now distracted Adam. "Who's your friend?"

"Guys, this is a good friend of ours, Amy," Matt said introducing the tall red head. "She use to train with us way back when and now, she's gonna work here with us. Ames, this is Jay and Adam."

"Nice to meet you both," Amy said smiling as she shook Jason's hand before turning slightly to shake Adam's only to see him staring at her ample breasts. Rolling her eyes, she pulled Adam's head up so he was staring at her annoyed eyes instead now. "I'm up here, pig."

"Uh-huh, I…I…sorry," Adam said shaking his head realizing what he had just done.

"Right, look, Jeff can you show me to the women's locker room," Amy said turning to her colorful friend. Jeff nodded and the two walked off as Matt and Jason started to laugh.

"What a first impression," Jay laughed.


	2. Love at First Injury

_**Author's Notes –** Finally I have the next chapter of this fic up. I'm pretty excited to get more of this fic done, considering for once, I actually have no idea where the story is going to end up. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your kind words mean a lot to me! And remember, I thrive on feedback, so please, give generously and review. _

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…I own the doctor, that's it._

* * *

**Love at First Injury**

Dr. Stevens jotted down notes as Adam recounted the first time he and Amy had met. When Adam was done speaking, Dr. Stevens pushed his glasses up on his nose before commenting.

"So you two didn't like each other when you met?"

"Well apparently he liked certain aspects of me, I, however thought he was a pompous pig," Amy said sarcastically.

"Can you blame me, or any man for that matter? She's a knockout," Adam said defensively.

The doctor then turned to Amy, "What changed then? How did you go from seeing him as a pompous pig to the man you married?"

"He stopped staring at my chest for one, but we started to work together and I stopped seeing him as a pig and started seeing him a friend. Then there was this match Adam and…"

* * *

_Summerslam 2000_

Amy rolled out of the ring away from the mayhem inside satisfied in her interference thus far. Taking a breath, she turned slightly readying herself for what was about to happen. Adam ran toward her taking her down with a vicious spear. She winced as pain coursed through her body as her head had painfully collided with the food of a steel ladder on the ground. Adam hovered over her for a moment, his face, only inches from her, had an expression of worry on it.

"Are you okay," he whispered as she waved her hand at him.

"I'm fine, go finish the match," she groaned through the pain. Reluctantly, he stood and went back to the ring, looking back at Amy as he rolled in. A few minutes later, Adam was helped up the ramp by a referee as he and Jay held their titles high.

The two friends went through the curtain and were greeted by cheers and applause from their co-workers. The other two teams had now made their way to the back and as the other four men congratulated Adam and Jay on their win. Adam scanned the area for Amy, hoping she was okay.

"Jeff, where's Ames," he asked not bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

"I saw a ref help her to the back after you speared her," Jeff shrugged, "check the locker room." Adam nodded to his friend as he left the backstage celebration in search of the redhead. On his way to the women's locker room he checked the trainer's room, fearing he had hurt her. Much to his relief, the trainer told him Amy hadn't stopped by.

Walking a little faster, Adam made his way to through the halls toward the women's locker room. He finally reached the door and knocked three times before Trish Stratus answered the door.

"Hi Adam," she said cheerfully as she bat her eyelashes at him. "What brings you here? I thought you'd still be celebrating."

"I don't really feel like celebrating right now," Adam sighed as he tried to peer around the tiny blonde into the room. "Have you seen Amy?"

"Yeah, she came back here not that long ago, said something about not feeling good and that she was going back to the hotel." Adam forced a smiled as he muttered a quick thanks to Trish before racing off to his room to collect his bags to go find his friends at the hotel.

* * *

Amy held the cold soda can to her forehead as she lay in bed in her dark hotel room. The cool aluminum felt good on her skin and provided her with temporary relief from the migraine that was now plaguing her. The can felt so good, she debated on trying to balance it on her head, but decided that might cause her more grief than she could handle at the moment. Closing her eyes, Amy tried her hardest to ignore the pounding sound in her head when she suddenly realized there was someone at the door. Putting the can on the nightstand, she slowly stood up and made her way to the door.

"What are you doing here," she mumbled after she opened the door to see Adam on the other side.

"I didn't see you after the match," he said following her into the room noticing how slowly she was moving. "I was worried."

Amy made her way back to the bed and curled on her side as she spoke, "I'm fine, just a headache." Amy felt the side of the bed sink slightly and looked up to see Adam sitting next to her. Gently, he ran a hand through her hair relaxing Amy as she laid her head back down.

"I'm not buying that for one minute, you look like hell," Adam started as Amy cut him off.

"Oh Adam you charmer…"

"That's not what I meant, you're beautiful." Amy turned on her side to face Adam in slight confusion.

"What?"

Adam smiled nervously as he changed the subject, "Uh, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone is pretending my head is a bass drum." Amy rubbed gently at her temple as Adam looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry. I should have noticed that ladder," he said guiltily as he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Adam, it's not your fault," Amy started s Adam returned from the bathroom with a washcloth in his hand.

"Shhh," he whispered, "lay flat and close your eyes." Amy did as she was told and gasped softly as Adam laid the cool damp cloth on her forehead. She felt goosebumps travel down her body as Adam ran a hand gently down her face before he once again ran his fingers through her hair. She really did look beautiful, she thought, and before he could stop himself, Adam felt him leaning closer to Amy's face.

Unable to control his own actions, Adam's lips brushed softly against Amy's, and as he kissed her, Adam braced for the blow that he knew would come, but never did. Instead, Adam was shocked to find that Amy kissed him back. The kiss lingered for a moment longer until Adam reluctantly brought a hand to her lips and opened her eyes.

"Amy, I…I'm sorry," Adam started as he noticed the hurt expression that came across Amy's face. He took a deep breath as he decided to take a different route. "Actually, I'm not. Amy I've wanted to do that for the longest time. And if you want me to leave now, I'll go."

"Don't," was all Amy could say taking his hand. Adam smiled as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Never better."


	3. Intimacy

_**Author's Notes – **Long time no chapter, I know. I guess you could say I was struck with a bad case of writer's block as I started this chapter. I guess writer's block was inevitable after I was on a roll for so long with fic updates. So here's the new chapter, enjoy, I hope to have a new chapter of this fic or some others soon._

_Oh, quick note, all flashbacks will be in italics..._

_I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your kind words mean a lot to me! And remember, I thrive on feedback, so please, give generously and review. _

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…I own the doctor, that's it._

* * *

**Intimacy**

"…and that was the night that pretty much changed everything for us," Amy concluded with a fond smile from the memories of that night.

"And Adam, you took care of her for the rest of that night," Dr. Stevens asked as Adam nodded.

"She had a mild concussion…"

"Okay, now that I know how our relationship started, I'd like to know some more smaller details about your relationship. So on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your relationship?"

"Eight," Adam answered quickly.

"Well, is ten high and one low, or is it the other way around," Amy asked as Adam rolled his eyes.

"Over analytical…"

"What was that babe?"

"Nothin' honey…" Adam smiled innocently as the doctor took notes of this interaction.

"Ten is high and one is low."

"Okay then, six," Amy answered with a simple shrug.

"Six? I gave our relationship an eight and you give it a six?"

"Ask that girlfriend of yours why I'm not rating our relationship as highly," she snapped bitterly.

"For the last time Amy…"

"Enough," the doctor said cutting Adam off. "Let's more on; how do you rate your sex life?"

"Is this a one to ten thing again," Amy asked as Adam looked confused.

"Is one nothing, because technically zero would be nothing…"

"Another problem you can thank your girlfriend for…" Amy muttered.

"We were just talking!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Keep telling yourself that."

"What about your past sex life?"

"Now that is a different story…" Adam started with a smile.

* * *

_Amy took a deep breath as she pulled her key card out of her pocket and started at the hotel room door. It had been two weeks since Adam showed up at her hotel room after Summerslam and they had been two amazing weeks. But right now, he was nowhere to be found and she knew he was planning something. Sliding the card in the door handle, the light flashed green and Amy pushed down on the knob, opening the door to reveal a candle-filled room with roses everywhere. It looked like a scene strait out of a romance movie and it was all for her. Adam slowly walked out from behind a wall holding a single rose smiling sweetly. Dropping her bags in the doorway, Amy ran to Adam and pulled him into a dizzying kiss._

_"You like it," Adam asked as he broke the kiss. Amy just smiled and pulled him into another kiss as her response. "Yes?"_

_"No one has ever given me a single flower, let alone a whole room full of them, thank you." Amy leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek._

_"I'm glad you like it, I don't feel like a gigantic honey bee now," Adam blushed as Amy giggled playing with her rose._

_"A honey bee huh? You're not going to sting me, are you?"_

_"Nah," he shook his head with a laugh, "I'm a Canadian bee, I'm harmless."_

_Amy shrugged as she looked at Adam, "So bees are different in Canada, interesting."_

_"Completely different, they're cuddly actually." Amy laughed as Adam directed Amy towards the couch where she couldn't help but notice the coffee table which was decorated with strawberries decorated in chocolate to look like tuxedos and an ice bucket holding a bottle of champagne._

_"Wow…this is…Adam…wow…" Amy sat down stunned as Adam poured a glass of the bubbling liquid for her._

_"So, what shall we toast to?" Adam asked once he was done pouring his own glass of champagne. "Romance," Amy smiled and raised her glass._

_"To romance," she said clinking her glass with his. The two took a long sip of their drinks before Adam put his glass down and handed Amy a strawberry. "These look amazing."_

_"Thanks, the kitchens here really know what they're doing," Adam smiled as he picked up another strawberry and the two enjoyed the small deserts, sipping at the champagne occasionally between bites._

_"Adam, this is all so amazing, you didn't have..."_

_"I wanted to," Adam said cutting her off._

_Amy blushed as she reached down for another strawberry her hand brushing with his as he reached for one too, "Thank you." Amy gently entwined her fingers as Adam tucked a stray hair behind her ear, softly bringing her face closer to his as they softly kissed. Amy's hand left Adam's as she moved it to his leg and Adam wrapped his arm around her drawing her closer to him. The kiss deepened and when they finally broke apart the two were laying on the couch breathing slightly heavier. Adam blushed slightly as he helped Amy back up and sipped at his champagne once again._

_Amy took a deep breath as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, her hand slowly making its way to his taking his glass from him and setting it back on the table. She kissed him once again on the lips before slowly standing taking his hand with hers. Taking the hint, Adam stood up and Amy slowly led the way to the bedroom._

* * *

_Adam sighed heavily as he left the elevator and started down the hallway to his room. It just didn't seem right to be here without Amy, but she was in the Bahamas right now shooting some new Divas magazine and wouldn't be back for at least another day. By then he would have spent a week without Amy. One week without her smile, without her kiss, without her touch…Adam shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts of Amy in a vain attempt to remain calm. One week without the woman and he was getting all worked up just thinking about her touch._

_He slid his key card through the door handle and opened the door dropping his bag next to the door as he kicked off his shoes. Adam slowly walked through the room and looked at the phone next to the television in hopes of seeing that he might have had a message from Amy but no such luck. Then he noticed something in the reflection of the TV, the seductive form of a woman with long wild hair. Smiling brightly Adam spun around and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. There on his bed lay Amy wearing nothing but a sly smile._

_"Miss me," she asked as Adam crawled up the bed to capture her lips in a kiss._

_

* * *

Adam had just gotten back to his locker room after a match and was about to go take a shower when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing deeply he put his towel and shower bag down and went over to the door only to receive a hard slap when he opened it._

_"What did I tell you about calling me those names you ass!" Amy glared at him as Adam chuckled slightly to himself; he loved seeing her so worked up._

_"I know exactly what you told me, but I can't help it if my character has to call you those names for the show," Adam explained as she shoved her way past him and went into the locker room._

_"I know, but you still didn't have to say _that_." Amy pushed him harshly against the wall as Adam smirked._

_"And what exactly are you going to do about it," he asked playfully._

_"This," Amy grabbed his hair forcefully and pulled him down to her, kissing him as she did so. Adam felt the wall behind him with a hand looking for the lock for the door before he firmly grabbed Amy's butt and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him as he turned around pressing her against the wall._

* * *

Dr. Stevens adjusted his tie as Adam reminisced of his past sex life with his wife. He jotted down some notes once his tie was loose enough and debated adjusting the thermostat. He smiled nervously at the couple in front of him as he decided to ask the next question.

"Now, I need to know how you rate the intimacy level in your relationship."

"We just answered that remembered, big goose egg," Adam said rolling his eyes.

"He's not talking about _that_ kind of intimacy you pig," Amy snapped angrily.

Adam scratched at his head, "There's more than one kind of intimacy? Man what have I been missing out on?"

"Adam, I am not talking about physical intimacy," he explained. "The type of intimacy I'm talking about is more than that; it's on a mental, more personal level."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"Well I do, and at one time I would have given us a ten, but now, now I'm not so sure what we would be…"

* * *

_"I never knew you were scared of that," Amy said softly as she ran a finger down Adam's bare chest, toying with the sheet at his waist._

_"I always have been, since I was a kid," Adam blushed slightly as he continued. "I never told anyone that, it's kind of embarrassing."_

_"Well, I'm glad you could trust me enough to tell me." Amy smiled brightly as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead._

* * *

_"I never forgave him for never being there and now…now…" Amy's voice trailed as Adam held her close and her tears broke free._

_"Amy it's okay, just let it all out, I'm here to listen."_

* * *

_"What if I can't do this on my own," Adam sighed._

_"You can do this, I know you can. It's your dream and you'll never get it if you don't go out on your own." Amy pulled a calming hand through Adam's hair causing him to relax._

* * *

_"Sometimes you know, I don't even think she's the same woman I married. She never listens to me; she treats me like some child. I try to tell her how I feel and she acts like I'm some burden to her." Adam smiled to the woman he was talking to as he ran a hand down her face. "Sometimes Maria, I feel like you're the only one I can turn to."_

_"And I'll always be her for you Adam." Maria put a hand on his leg and he pulled her into a tight embrace. On the other side of the wall from the catering area the two were in, Amy ran off down the hallway, tears streaming down her face._


	4. In This Alone

_**Author's Notes –**Wow, I feel like I haven't updated this in forever…what do you know…I haven't. Sorry about that, I've been battling a particularly annoying spat of writer's block and I'm finally starting to get a little inspiration to write. _

_I'd like to thank everyone who has decided to stick with this fic through this little hiatus. To everyone who has reviewed, thank you. To everyone still reading this, let me know what you think, please review. Your words actually do make me want to write more. So please feed the writer, review!_

_Before we go on to the story, a quick cheap plug…please check out my site; The WWE Fan Fiction Library. The Library has undergone many changes over the last month or so, so be sure to check it out! We have the Open Archive of fics which is open to everyone to submit to (which now works similar to this site), we have the Selected Archive of fics where you can find some of the best wrestling fics out there. There are ton of new features (reviews, favorites, challenges, features, ect) so head on over and see what the new Library has to offer!_

_That's all I have to say, enjoy the new chapter! _

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…I own the doctor, that's it._

* * *

**In This Alone**

"So, Adam, I guess you've changed your thoughts on counseling," Dr. Stevens said as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "And you decided to come back alone this time, might I ask why?"

"I just, needed to talk to someone," he started, "someone who's not a woman and someone impartial."

Dr. Stevens smiled at the young man in front of him, "Then let's talk, I'm here to listen."

"I kinda, don't know where to start," Adam said with a sigh.

* * *

"Will Mr. Copeland be joining us today," Dr. Stevens asked as he looked across his desk at the red head sitting in front of him.

"No," she sighed, "I don't think Adam's taking this as seriously as he should be, as usual."

"Most men are rather uncomfortable with the idea of therapy," the doctor reasoned for her. "But I do believe we are making some progress with him in the sessions we have had together."

"I wish I could agree with you."

"Then let's start, shall we," Dr. Stevens suggested, "tell me about your husband."

* * *

"Alright, tell me about Amy."

"Like what?"

"What kind of wife is she? How is she when you two are at home? How is she when you two are on the road," the doctor asked as Adam scratched his head.

"Well, Amy's great. She can cook really well, the house is always clean…" his voice trailed as he thought. "She's a great wife but, sometimes…"

The doctor gave Adam an encouraging smile as he spoke, "Go ahead and say it, nothing you say is going to leave this room."

"Sometimes I think she sees me as a burden," he sighed, "as something that is just getting in the way of what could be a seemingly perfect life."

"And why do you think she treats you like that?"

"Because I _do_ get in the way," he nearly groaned in frustration. "I can't seem to do anything right with her, at home _or_ on the road no matter how hard I try. And before you ask, I do try, it's just nothing works."

* * *

"Adam's…he's…Adam." Amy giggled. "He's headstrong, and stubborn. He likes a little disorder in his life, says it makes him calmer whereas it drives me insane. He's passionate, and talented, and witty, and so many things that make him the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"But…"

"But, he still likes to act like some frat boy. He's Peter Pan, he doesn't want to grow up and take anything seriously."

Dr. Stevens raised his glasses and looked up from his note pad, "Any examples?"

"An example, okay," Amy thought for a moment before she went on. "Rather than think of the bills we have or savings we might want, he'll go and blow a ton of money on a new guitar just because he saw it and it _'called to him'_. He doesn't want to think of the future, just the here and now. And that's something I use to love about him but now…we're not kids anymore, we've got to plan for the rest of our lives."

"Plan for a life after wrestling?" Amy nodded. "How is he when you're home?"

"Well, he's either playing street hockey in the driveway, messing with that Playstation of his, or strumming on the guitar."

"Who cooks when you're home?"

"Me," Amy rolled her eyes, "and before you ask, yes, I do the cleaning too. Just once, I'd like to have a little help from my _partner._"

"And when he finally does sit still with you, what happens then," Dr. Stevens asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I'm tired, and at that point all I want to do is veg out on the couch or go to bed; but he doesn't see that or understand that and he'll push me, either to talk or for something else, and then we end up fighting."

* * *

"Okay," Dr. Stevens drawled out as he made some notes. "Can we talk about the woman Amy has brought up in our other sessions? Maria I believe it was."

"She's not my girlfriend," Adam said defensively.

"Alright, then what is she to you?"

"A co-worker, colleague," Adam paused before continuing, "a friend."

"And Maria is a friend you feel you can talk to rather than Amy. Why's that?"

"Because Amy is so touchy on some subjects, she just jumps down my throat when I even try to talk to her; Maria listens to me…just like Amy use to."

The doctor adjusted his glasses, "What are some of these subjects you say Amy gets touchy on."

"All of them anymore, work, finances, where we live, house work, our family." Adam sighed as he ran a hand through his long blonde hair and looked at the doctor in search of an answer to his problems.

"Your family," Dr. Stevens repeated, "I believe right now your family consists of you, your wife, and your dogs?"

"Not from lack of my trying," Adam laughed bitterly, "but Amy doesn't want kids, not yet at least. Too much going on in her career."

"And when you discuss this with her…"

"She gets all bitchy," Adam said rolling his eyes.

"And then you ended up talking with Maria, am I right?" Adam nodded as the doctor sighed.

"And somewhere along the line, Amy overheard me talking to her and it all got blown out of proportion." Adam took a breath as he continued. "She thinks I'm cheating on her, which I could never do; I love her."

* * *

"Now in a few sessions we've had you've mentioned another woman, Maria. What can you tell me about her?"

Amy laughed bitterly, "I was wondering when we'd get to her. She's a lucky bimbo who a job many more qualified women would kill for just by showing skin and playing dumb. She has no respect for me, my job, or my marriage." Amy bit her lip to keep the tears that had welled up in her eyes from falling. The doctor noticed this and handed her a Kleenex with a soft smile.

"You think she and Adam are having an affair?"

"If they aren't now, they were," Amy sniffed. "I walked in on him tell her intimate details about me, about us, about our marriage and he tried to tell me nothing was going on."

"You didn't believe him?"

"Why should I," she snapped, "you can't have that kind of relationship with someone else, talking to them on such a personal level, without betraying the trust of the person you're supposed to be completely faithful to."

"And you don't think they are still having an affair?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed, "I think Adam really wants to try and make things better, but how can he after what he did?"

"And have you tried to talk to him about any of this." Dr. Stevens asked.

"I try, but it always ends up in another argument. I keep trying to tell myself that it's over between them and that I should forgive and forget but I can't seem to." Tears slowly made their way down Amy's cheeks, smearing her mascara as she continued. "Why do you think that is?"

"Because you're human, and you're hurting," Dr. Stevens explained. "But in time, if you can calmly talk to Adam about this and work together, you might be able overcome this, if that's what you want."

* * *

"Tell me about Maria, who is she?"

"She's kind of new at work. My boss decided to have this contest for women aspiring to become Divas; Maria didn't win but she was hired anyways. She's an on-screen interviewer."

"And a few other of the contest girls have been hired by your company, and they are not nearly as," Dr. Stevens paused as he looked for the right word, "athletic as your wife, are they?"

Adam chuckled, "No not nearly. Most of the women on the shows now are not nearly as athletic as Amy is. It's kind of sad actually."

"And how often do you talk to Maria," the doctor asked.

"I don't anymore," he said quickly, "I really don't want to upset Amy anymore than I already have."

"And you never felt anything for Maria, no temptations or anything?"

"Well yes I have, I'm only human and you should look at her," Adam reasoned.

"But it never amounted to anything?"

Adam looked down guiltily, "Well…"

"Go on, nothing leaves this room."

"We did kiss," he confessed with a sigh, "a couple times. I don't know what came over me, we were talking, and she was listening telling me how much she cared and it just happened. But that was it I swear! I love my wife, really I do."

"And how do you feel about Maria," the doctor asked taking note of the eye roll Adam gave him after he said the word _feel_.

"I don't know, she's a great friend, and she listens to me," Adam sighed as he went on, "she treats me like a man, and not some annoying child."

"And how do you think Amy feels about Maria?"

Adam shrugged, "Not too great now I imagine."

"Well before then, what do you think Amy thought about Maria before you two became…close?'

"I don't know, she didn't like her too much." Adam thought carefully for a few seconds, resting his chin on his hand as he did so. "It's not like she _hated_ her, but she just didn't like her around. She made her nervous or something…"

"Intimidated perhaps," Dr. Stevens suggested.

"Why would Amy be intimidated by Maria?" Adam nearly laughed at the thought. "Amy is an athlete and Maria might be trying but she'll never be at Amy's level."

"Amy had to work for years to get where she got though right?" Adam nodded as the doctor went on. "But here comes this young beautiful girl in a degrading beauty contest, which she didn't even win, getting basically what your wife worked years to achieve. On top of that, add the normal insecurities most women her age have, like losing their men to another woman, and you can see why she might be a little intimidated by a girl like Maria."

Adam shook his head, "You don't know my wife very well doc; Amy's too confident and too talented to be intimidated by Maria."

"If you say so Adam, but let's move on." Adam nodded in relief as the doctor made some more notes before the questioning resumed. "Tell me your thoughts on your marriage."

"I love my wife, I do, honestly. But there are times I think that she doesn't love me, or us, or what we've become. It's like I'm standing on a dock trying to get on to the boat with her in it and it comes untied and just starts to drift away before I can get on it. I'm standing there alone on that dock and she's drifting farther and farther away, just like our marriage." Adam buried his face in his hands as he continued saying things he never wanted to say aloud. "I'm trying so hard to pull her closer, but she wants to drift, leaving me to think I'm in this alone."

* * *

"How can we work through this if we can't stop fighting," Amy asked sadly.

"Make an effort to stop the fighting," Dr. Stevens answered simply. "When he starts to do those little things that make you want to start to yell, or even if he starts to fight, take a deep breath, and talk it through calmly."

Amy laughed bitterly, "It certainly sounds easy enough."

"Now, our session is almost over, but there are a couple more things I want to ask you since you're here on your own." Amy nodded as the doctor looked down his notepad and went on. "Do you truly want to work this out with your husband?"

Tears shone in Amy's eyes once again as she contemplated the answer. "I love Adam, and he might be a little irresponsible, and a little childish, and he might have hurt me, but I don't want to lose him." The red head broke into tears once again and made no attempt to stop them as she cried. "But I think I already have."

"Where do you feel your marriage is right now?"

"I don't know," she stuttered out through her tears, "but I think…I think we're drifting apart. It's like Adam's in a car driving off and I'm just hanging on to the bumper struggling to keep up and there are cars coming up all around us and pretty soon it's going to be either let go and roll off the curb or get squished by the other cars. I feel like he's just leaving me behind in his dust, like I'm in this alone.


	5. I Can't

_**Author's Notes –**I know I promised more frequent updates, but when writer's block hits me, it seems to stick. I _hopefully _am out of my little funk now and am back in writing mode. So you should have more chapters of this (not sure how many though) and other neglected fics of mine soon. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep that promise this time too. _

_I'd like to thank everyone who has decided to stick with this fic through it's downtime and I hope that what I've come up with does not disappoint. I was kind of saddened by the reviews (or lack there of…) last chapter, I really wonder if anyone is still reading this. So if you are still reading this and like it, or don't like it, let me know. I thrive on feedback and at this point I simply want to know if anyone is still reading this. _

_Before we go on to the story, a quick cheap plug…please check out my site; The WWE Fan Fiction Library. The archives at the Library are now **fully automated** that have plenty of features just for wrestling fic authors that this site simply does not offer. So head over to the Open Archives and Selected Archives and see what the Library has to offer!_

_That's all I have to say, enjoy the new chapter! _

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…I own the doctor, that's it._

* * *

**I Can't**

"Welcome back, Adam, Amy," Dr. Stevens said with a nod to each of them as he opened a file and pulled out a fresh notepad. "How have you two been since our last session?"

"Fine, I guess," Adam answered as Amy nodded.

"Anything interesting happen to you in the last week?" They both shook their heads in reply as the doctor decided to dive right into the session for the day. "Would you both agree that communication and honesty are two of the most important traits in a relationship?" The couple nodded as the doctor continued. "Good, today I wanted to try a little exercise…"

"How exactly are push ups supposed to help with our marriage Doc," Adam asked cutting him off as Amy bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Not _that_ kind of exercise Adam. He wants to work on our minds, our emotions, not our bodies," she explained causing her husband to feel rather silly.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay Adam, but why don't you go first," Dr. Stevens suggested.

"Go first?"

"Yes, we can start with you. I want you to talk to Amy," Adam looked confused as the doctor went on, "being completely honest about your relationship."

Adam sighed, "Well where the hell am I supposed to start with that?"

"How about with what seems to be a rather sore point in your marriage right now," he offered only to once again be cut off by the blonde man in front of him.

"I can't. No way, I…I can't tell her that. I just can't."

"Adam nothing will be resolved unless you two learn to communicate openly and honestly; and to do that you have to come clean with your wife about this issue." The doctor gave Adam an encouraging smile as he turned to Amy who was looking at him expectantly.

"I guess I did have some kind of relationship with Maria," he began noticing the betrayed look almost hidden behind the tears in his wife's eyes. "It's not what you think I swear, but there was something. I don't know how exactly it started, we were starting to fight more and more and it just seemed like nothing I did could make you happy; and when you're not happy, I'm miserable. So I was sitting in catering one day, depressed as hell because I couldn't seem to do anything right for my wife, and Maria just sat down next to me and she asked me what was wrong. I talked and she listened; that was what it was for a long time; I would get upset, I'd go to Maria, I'd talk, she'd listen, and for some reason I felt better afterwards.

"Then after we'd been talking for sometime, she'd told me that she cared for me, that she had…feelings for me. I told her that I was married and happy with you and even though we were in a rough patch I knew we could work through it. But as more time went by, you got colder, and Maria kept telling me how much she cared for me. One day I looked in her eyes and I realized, she was looking at me the same way you use to; like a man, a lover, a companion, a friend. I don't know what came over me then but I kissed her. I swear to you Amy it never went past that, I could never do that to you and I'm so sorry for what I've done, but you've got to forgive me. I promise, I don't want anyone but you. If anything I've learned from this, it's that I want you and only you and if I have to spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you I will, because to me, you're worth it." Adam took a shaky breath and looked at Amy whose head was down, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. He reached out a hand and lifted her face so her eyes met his as he gently brushed away tears. "I'm so sorry. I know this is all my fault and you have no reason to believe me, but I'm so sorry."

"You only kissed?" Adam nodded. "Only once?"

"M...m...more than once actually," Adam looked down guiltily. "But I'm done with her; haven't even looked at her in ages. I know what I did was wrong, and damn near unforgivable, but I realized my mistake and I won't let it happen again. Just say something, anything…something to let me know that despite what I've done we still might be an us."

Amy tore her gaze away from Adam as her reply came in a near whisper, "I can't." Adam looked devastated as the doctor decided to speak up.

"And what do you mean by that Amy," he asked. "Adam's done his part, he's been completely open and honest with you; I think it's time you do the same."

Amy looked at the ground as she answered softly, "I can't."

"You can't," Adam groaned in frustration as his wife continued to stare fixedly at the carpet pattern. "I just bared my mind, heart, and soul to you; came clean about my minor lapse in self-control with Maria and now it's your turn and you just can't? That's not fair and you know it Amy, give me a damn explanation."

"I can't," she repeated not noticing the look on her husband's face.

"Amy," Dr. Stevens started, "we just talked about communication and honesty and now it's time for you to be honest with Adam and more importantly, with yourself."

"Even the doc here agrees that answer is bull, now Amy tell…"

Adam was suddenly cut off by his wife screaming, "I can't Adam. I can't have a child. Is that what you want to hear? I've been diagnosed infertile, unable to conceive. I can't sit here and tell you that we can still be an us because I don't know if you'll still have me now that you know that I…I…I'm broken, I'm not right, and I can't be fixed."

"What does this have to do with anything, Amy I…"

"Everything," she cried, "it has everything to do with what's happened. It's my fault you see, all of it. The fights, the coldness, the lack of affection, even Maria, all of it is my fault and it's all because of this. How long have we been trying to have a child Adam?"

"I didn't realize we were ever actually trying," he said confused after a moment.

"Adam, think about it, when was the last time you bought condoms? When did I go off the pill?" Adam's eyes widened as he realized exactly how long it had been. "More than a year, and yet I never got pregnant. So I got curious and I went to the doctor who ran some tests and found out that I am infertile. I could bore you with the details but the bottom line is that I will never be able to have a child. And I got angry, not with you, but with myself. I didn't feel right, like I wasn't a full woman, so I withdrew from you and became cold and bitter. I should have told you as soon as I found out, I know, but I was so scared that once you found out you wouldn't want me anymore. I knew how much you want to be a father and I thought as soon as you knew you wouldn't be able to do that with me, you'd leave me for another woman. One that wasn't broken.

"I had finally decided to tell you though, you needed to know why I was acting that way, and I had planned on telling you one night when we got back to the hotel, but that was when I walked in on you talking to Maria. I know I was being horrible to you, fighting all the time, never showing you the affection you deserved, I practically pushed you into Maria's arms, but that didn't stop it from hurting as much as it did. I knew right then that I was going to lose you to her, I mean look at her; she's young and beautiful and could probably have as many babies as you wanted. Of course you would want to be with her rather than the angry and bitter woman that I turned out to be." Amy stopped to take the Kleenex offered to her by the doctor before going on. "I should have told you, but I didn't and I'm sorry. But you don't have anything to be sorry for, like I said, this is all my fault."

At a loss for words for the first time in his life, Adam did the only thing he could think of, he stood up, walked the couple of steps to the chair, got down on his knees and held her close. He rocked her back and forth all the while running a soothing hand through her hair whispering that everything would be okay, trying in vain to hold back his own tears. Dr. Stevens merely sat back with a slight grin, they had finally had a breakthrough.


	6. Aftershock

_**Author's Notes –**__Yup, it's been a while and I'm sorry. Like I said, writers block likes to stick with me. I won't even try to promise you more frequent updates because let's face it, it probably won't happen. However, I can tell you one thing, there are only two more chapters of this fic left. Yup, two, three if I'm in a really good mood, more and I'll be done with this one! Yay me! _

_I'd like to thank everyone who has decided to stick with this fic through it's downtime and I hope that what I've come up with does not disappoint. I was kind of saddened by the reviews (or lack there of…) last chapter, I really wonder if anyone is still reading this. So if you are still reading this and like it, or don't like it, let me know. I thrive on feedback and at this point I simply want to know if anyone is still reading this. _

_Before we go on to the story, a quick cheap plug…please check out my site; The WWE Fan Fiction Library. The archives at the Library are now __**fully automated**__ that have plenty of features just for wrestling fic authors that this site simply does not offer. So head over to the Open Archives and Selected Archives and see what the Library has to offer!_

_That's all I have to say, enjoy the new chapter! _

_**Disclaimer –**__ I own nothing that is recognized…I own the doctor, that's it._

* * *

**Aftershock**

"So Adam, I suppose you're here today to discuss what happened in last night's session," Dr. Stevens started with a smile.

"Well, I couldn't wait until next week to talk to you, I just…I don't know what to do," Adam sighed dejectedly as he looked to the doctor for some sort of answer to all of his problems.

Dr. Stevens turned to a fresh page in his notebook and uncapped his pen, "Why don't you tell me what happened after you left my office last night?"

"Not much," Adam answered with a bitter laugh.

"Tell me."

"Okay," Adam said as he began to recount the events that transpired after their counseling session the previous night.

* * *

_The car ride home was silent as neither quite knew what to say to the other. Adam shocked at the revelation his wife made that night, Amy waiting and wishing for her husband to say something, anything, to her. Adam pulled the car to a stop in their garage and hit the button for the door as Amy got out of the car and made a beeline for the bedroom. _

_Getting out of the car Adam sighed as he watched the door swing in his wife's wake and slowly followed her in the house. He started for the bedroom, where he could already hear the faint sound of crying, but was quickly diverted by two dogs looking up at him expectantly. Patting each on the head, Adam walked to the back door and no sooner had he slid the door open had both dogs darted out into the large fenced yard. He closed the door and looked back towards the bedroom, running a nervous hand through his hair Adam decided to give it just a bit longer before he joined Amy. He went around the house, locked the door, turned down the air conditioner, shut the blinds, let the dogs back in and searched for anything else he could possibly do before he had to go back into that room. _

_With all of the before bed chores done, Adam had nothing else to keep him from going into that bedroom and talking with his wife. With a determined sigh he started down the hall for the bedroom, which was now dark and silent. He entered the room quietly, still not sure of what to say to Amy when he noticed she was under the sheets of the bed, her chest rising and falling rhythmically as she slept. Adam could have punched a hole in the wall right then. He had finally gather the courage to face Amy and talk to her about everything they had discussed in their session earlier and she had decided to go to sleep before he even got the chance. Oh well, he thought, it gave him more time to think of what to say. _

_But more time didn't come for when he woke the next morning the other side of the bed was cold and empty and on the bathroom mirror was a note in Amy's neat handwriting; _Gone the gym and the store. Be back later. –Amy

* * *

"I think…no I _know_ she's avoiding me," Adam said as he finished his story.

"Did you ever think that confronting her and talking to her last night would have kept her from avoiding you today?"

"She wouldn't even look at me in the car doc, how am I supposed to talk to her about…about all of that when I can't even get her to look at me." Adam looked down hopelessly as he went on. "And besides, even if she did look at me or even talk to me, I doubt I'd know what to say."

"Then let's work on that then." Dr. Stevens put his pen and notepad down and looked directly at Adam. "Tell me, what do you think about what Amy told you last night?"

"It sucks," he said bluntly. "Amy is too good, too strong a woman for this to happen to. I mean, she would make such a great mom; she is so caring, so nurturing, so selfless. I mean she's blaming herself for what _I_ did with Maria. And I know how much she wanted to have kids, little blonde hair green-eyed kids she'd say. But just because she can't have a child it doesn't mean she can't have a child, right? There's those drugs women take, but that could just end up getting her hopes up too much; but there's always adoption. A child doesn't have to be biologically mine for me to be its father; I just want to be a father…almost as much as Amy wants to be a mother."

Dr. Stevens smiled at Adam's response. "And how do you think this affects your relationship?"

"Well, it certainly put us in a rough spot, but I don't see why this has to affect us at all." Adam shrugged. "If anything, it's going to make us stronger; and I know its made me love her more."

"There you go then."

Adam looked at the doctor in confusion, "what?"

"Tell her that Adam," he explained. "If you can tell your wife what you just told me then I can almost guarantee that she'll talk to you and you two can get on with your marriage."

"But I already told you," Adam said with a frustrated groan, "she's avoiding me."

"Then find her. Find her and don't give her the chance to avoid you any longer."

"You're right," Adam said with conviction as he stood up. "I'll find her and tell her what I told you. Thank you Dr. Stevens."

"I'm here to help," the doctor said with a kind smile as Adam nearly ran from the office.


	7. Confrontation

_**Author's Notes –**__Hi readers! Yup it's Tink with a rare update of fic. I hope you all enjoy this. I am also unbelievably happy to report, that there is one more chapter left in this story. That's right, one more chapter and I'll actually be able to put this one in my very small finished column. It really does seem like I've been writing this fic for the longest time (nearly two years...and that's fast for me to finish a fic) and I'm really excited to see the finish line in sight. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, but no promises…school, moving, and all of the sites keep me rather busy that it's sometimes hard to find time to write fic (especially when all of my notes and drafts are in a box 15 minutes away from where I'm typing this now…moving sucks). _

_I want to give a special thank you to __**hbkcenaortonaddict**__ for her reviews of this story. Your reviews and kind words meant so much to me as I was working on this fic and these past couple of chapters and I just wanted to say thank you! And thank you to anyone else who has reviewed this story and to all of the readers who have stuck with it. Just one more chapter, I hope it doesn't dissapoint._

_Before we go on to the story, a quick cheap plug…please check out my site; The WWE Fan Fiction Library. The archives at the Library are now __**fully automated**__ that have plenty of features just for wrestling fic authors that this site simply does not offer. So head over to the Open Archives and Selected Archives and see what the Library has to offer!_

_So now, enjoy the next to last chapter of __**Counseling Confessions**_

_**Disclaimer –**__ I own nothing that is recognized…I own the doctor, that's it._

**Confrontation **

Adam must have drove for hours, zig-zagging across town attempting to find his wife and he was no closer to knowing where she was than when he left Dr. Stevens' office. With a defeated sigh, he turned the car around and headed back for their home, as much as he wanted to find Amy and talk to her now, he had resigned to going home and waiting for her to return. That is if she returned at all…Adam shook his head, he didn't need those negative thoughts in his head right now, he needed to focus on Amy, how much she was hurting right now, and what little he could do to help.

He pulled into the driveway and hit the button to open the garage door and was in shock at what he saw parked inside. Sitting in it's proper place, closest to the door leading to the kitchen, was Amy's car as if it had never been moved at all. He smiled triumphantly having finally found his wife in the last possible place he thought she'd be and he parked his car, taking a deep breath as he pulled the key from the ignition and went to enter his house.

The house was oddly silent as he walked through the darkened kitchen. He peeked through curtains covering the sliding door to the backyard and saw their two dogs playing merrily without a single clue of the problems that their owners were having. He checked in the living room for Amy, but she wasn't there, nor was she in the office, the den, or the weight room. Running out of rooms to look for his wife he ventured down the long hallway that led to their bedroom and stealthily pushed the door open and entered the room but Amy didn't appear to be there either. The bed was just a messy as it was when he got up this morning, he was just about to give up and go search the house once again when he heard what sounded like a hiccup come from the walk-in closet. Slightly confused he walked over and peeked around the open door and saw Amy, sitting amidst a pile of clothes, tears streaming down her face, and a suitcase in front of her.

"Hey," Adam said after a moment of watching his wife haphazardly throwing clothes into the suitcase, "What are you doing?"

Startled, Amy turned around, trying in vain to erase the tears from her face. "Packing," she sniffed, "Adam I think we should separate."

Adam gaped at the woman before him for a moment before what she had just said registered. "Separate? Why? Because of last night, because Amy the way I see it…"

Amy quickly cut him off, "Not just because of last night. This has been a long time coming Adam. I think it would just be best if we could spend some time apart."

"What good could possibly come from us being apart," Adam asked trying to hide the hurt look on his face. "Look Amy, we need to work this out, we need to talk."

Amy shook her head, "No, what we need is some time apart, to evaluate our feelings and…"

This time Adam cut Amy off, "I don't need to evaluate my feelings for you, I love you and I want to fix this, that's all I need to know."

"Some things can't be fixed Adam," Amy sighed as she turned away from him and picked up another shirt to put in her bag, "and how can you love me? I've lied to you, neglected you, I've been horrible to you…Adam you…you deserve so much better."

"But Ames," he started only to be cut short once again by his wife.

"No, I'm going to my mother's to stay for a few weeks. This is for the best, really."

"But I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here, with me and work this out. Please Amy, I'm not giving up on us yet, you shouldn't either," Adam pleaded, wishing that Amy would stop zipping her suitcase.

"Adam I…"

"No," he interrupted, his voice starting to rise, "you're going to listen to me. I talked to Dr. Stevens and he said that there are some things I need to tell you."

Amy looked at her husband in shock, "You went to talk to Dr. Stevens? Why?"

"Because I didn't know what to do. I was confused and I needed some help trying to figure out my thoughts."

"You were taking therapy seriously?"

"I take our relationship seriously, and I'll do anything that might help us get back on the same page." Adam ran a hand through his hair as he tried to remember everything he had said earlier that morning to the doctor. "You just dropped that bomb on me last night and before I could even completely process what was happening, you were avoiding me; and now you want some time apart? You haven't even given me the chance to respond to everything you said last night. Just before you decide to go, listen to me. Hear me out, and if what I say doesn't convince you to stay and work this out then by all means, go to your mother's."

Amy fully turned to face Adam and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I'm listening."

Adam looked at their surroundings; the messy closet wasn't exactly the ideal setting he had in mind for this conversation. "Think we could move to another room, a closet really doesn't seem like the greatest of places to talk."

"We'll talk here," she said somewhat defiantly.

"Alright then, we'll talk here." Adam took a deep breath and decided where to start. "Last night when you said it was all your fault, you were wrong, very wrong. You see, Amy you should have told me what was wrong, I understand why you didn't though; but I should have notice that something was wrong with you. I'm supposed to be your husband, I'm supposed to know you better than anyone else, and I didn't see that anything was bothering you. I just chalked it up to a marital rut, and that was wrong. I should have talked to you from the beginning when things first starting changing.

"And Maria, honey you didn't push me into her arms. Yes I was feeling a little neglected, but I shouldn't have gone to Maria. That was my choice, and it was a bad one; and if you'll let me I'll spend the rest of my life showing you that there truly is no other woman on this earth for me because Amy I am so sorry. I betrayed you, so what if we were having problems; that was no excuse.

"And as for everything you said about not being able to have kids, I know that I can't even begin to fathom what you're going through, but I know it must be hard," Adam sighed, kneeling down to the floor where Amy was sitting and taking her hand. "But that doesn't mean our family has to be limited to you, I, and our dogs. We could adopt a baby, or heck we could skip the whole diapers and potty training and adopt an older child, there are so many out there that need a good home and a family and I think that we could give that to any one of them. Just because that child isn't biologically ours doesn't mean they wouldn't be our son or daughter. And if adoption isn't something you want to do, then I am content to just get another dog and add on to the fence outside. But Amy, there are options, options that you and I can explore, together. I love you, and I know that we can make this work but only if you want to. So Amy, will you still have me?"

As Amy finally looked up from the ground and met her husband's eyes with her own tear-filled eyes, Adam was unsure as to what her answer would be. He studied her face, her uncertain shining eyes, her trembling lips, her stained cheeks hoping, praying for some sign of what she would say but found himself at a loss. Holding his breath he waited for his wife to answer he knew he could do nothing more to convince her to stay, he had said and done all he could, it was up to Amy now. As her lips slowly parted, Adam knew this was it, the next words she would say could very well kill him; he closed his eyes waiting for her verdict and was utterly surprised at what happened next.

She kissed him. Amy had leaned over and kissed her husband with every bit of passion and emotion she had silently begging him to forgive her for wanting to give up. She threw her arms around his neck and nearly knocked him to the floor due to how shocked he was, but that shock only lasted a moment before Adam began to kiss her back with equal fervor pulling her closer to him. Neither knew how long they stayed on the closet floor kissing each other as though their lives depended upon it but when they finally did part, Adam helped her up and together they put away the contents of her suitcase.


End file.
